Twilight Cronicels
by TwiliteBookMovieFanGurl
Summary: Edwurd must save his girlfrend!
1. Chapter 1

**I dnt own the book or movie Twilight or the characturs that are in the book or the movie Twilight. I wuold like to thank Stephany Meyurs for createing such a wonderful world for a book and movie and letting us to play with it.**

**Im 13 and this is my furst fanfic. Pleas tlel me wut you thinik!**

**This takes place betwene: Braking Dawn abd New Moon. I hop u like reeding it as much as I lik righting it. **

One day Bella and Edwurd they wunted to go on a daet cuz they where reely board and wunted tospend time toguthur because they luv each othur.

Lets go cee that knew vampir movie Edwurd sad and and thye both laffed. o.k. Bella agred and he flu her their!

Wen they got their they saw a big monstur outside. It was write in front of the theatur! Oh! no! Bela shouted but Edwurd sad I can beet it.

He punhced it vry hard and it got mad and atacked Bella! No shouted Edwurd and he grabed Bella out of the mons'turs han. Your my hero she sad! and they kissed.

The monstur saw them distracted so he piked up the theatur so he could through it at them. Edwurd Bella cried and the monster hit him with the bilding.

Dont wurry vampirs have super strenght Edwurd laffed and he piked up teh building and through it bak at the monstur

Oh no the monstur cried and the theatur hit it and it fell back into the hole that they had seen it crawled out of in the furst place.

Your my hero she sad! And they kissed. Aftur they saw the movie she laffed and said this was the best movie ever. And he agred.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dnt own the book or movie Twilight or the characturs that are in the book or the movie Twilight. I wuold like to thank Stephany Meyurs for createing such a wonderful world for a book and movie and letting us to play with it.**

Edwaurd and Bella where havving a picknick. After beeting that monstur of corse! but sudunly the grond begun to shak. O hno what is it Bella shooted and Edwurd po9inted to the braking grond bellow them! Monstur bak he shooted.

The Monstur roored at thiem and grabed Bella oh no! Edwurd tryd to safe her but the monstur already eatten here. NOOOOOOUIOOOOOO he shooted and lunched a lasur out of his eeys that kiled The monsture.

NOOOOOOEOOOO he shooted agun and thorough himsulf on the gornd crying BELLA I MIS YOU he cryed! Suddunly sumthing apeered in frunt of him. Hwello edwqurd he sad and he sad I cann hepl you gett her bak.

Yai! Edwurd shooted and the man sad I atime travlur and Im gona help you gett her bak so Edwurd said OK and thye both disapured and then repaured back when Edwurd and Bella were been atacked.

I help now Edwurd shooted and punced the monstur wile othur Edwurd and Bella watched. The monstur explooded and Edwurd chered! But teh othur Edwurd sad uhoh therrs a clone of me and Edwurd said no im futur you

But it two late past Edwurd shooted and kiled futur Edwurd wit lasurs frojm his eeys. Oh no the time travelur shooted and told Edwurd wut happened and Edwurd sad we ned to go bak in tiem to save futur me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dnt own the book or movie Twilight or the characturs that are in the book or the movie Twilight. I wuold like to thank Stephany Meyurs for createing such a wonderful world for a book and movie and letting us to play with it.**

Last time on Twilight Tiem a monstur destroid Bella so Edwurd got made and whent bak in time to savee her but got kiled by past self. Past Edwurd decide to go with time travlur to safe futur him from past him.

Stop he shooted wen him and time travulur arived in past as futur him arrivd and past present him tried to kill him. Stop he shooted but it was too late and distrated the other hims and they turned to him and the monstur kiled them.

Oh no Bella shouted as Edwurd destruyed the monstur. I mesed up evrything he cried and tunred to the time travelor. We ned to go bak in time to safe the othur mes Edwurd shouted. I want coem sad Bella and the otherh time travelor at the same time. OK Edwurd sad.

The fur of them traveleld bak in time agun and arived write when other Edwurd arived to to safe futur Edwurd. Wate shooted Bella, but it dident work. Future Edwurd got kiled by past Edwurd, past Bella got kiled by past monstur, and the time travlurs got scarred and runned away, leaving only two Edwurds and Bella.

What we do now witout time travelurs Bella asked, but then presunt time travlor apeared and sad he culd help them safe evryone else. OK Edwurds sads at the saem time and they all telportud agun.


End file.
